Leon's Day Of Fun
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: When Leon is called into his boss's office and called to do TOTALLY RANDOM ASSIGNMENTS like fetching a waffle from waffleland to being forced to listen to annoying jokes. If you like humor then be sure to try this out just like you should try out my Firestar's Farting Problem and my Skyrim fanfic! Just go to my profile and read em all! Luv whoever gives me sugguestion's for chapts!


Leon's day of fun!

Hey fanfiction I thought I would bring you a fanfiction called Leon's day of fun where the boss becomes somewhat retarded and makes him go do stupid stuff for no reason!  
What stupid stuff you ask? Well read on viewer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 1

"Leon!" The boss yelled.

"Ya boss?" Leon said putting down his xbox360 remote and pausing his game of Call Of Duty Black Ops Multiplayer on Nuketown and getting up from his SUPER LUXURIOUS GAMING CHAIR OF FUN AND EPICNESS and going to the bosses room.

"WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO INTERRUPT MY FUCKING MATCH OF BLACK OPS U STUPID ASSHOLE." Leon screamed shaking his fist at his boss.

"I CAN FIRE U YOU KNOW U ASS!" The boss sceeched punching Leon in the face.

"I'LL SHOOT U!" Leon screeched back pulling his pistol out and pointing it at the bosses face.

"Whoa whoa Leon calm the fuck down.." The boss said putting his hands up to show he surrendered.

"Now what is it u want?" Leon asked putting the pistol in its holster.

"I want a waffle FROM THE WODNERFUL LAND OF WAFFLEZLAND!" The boss screamed.

"Waffleland...?" Leon asked.

"Waffleland." The boss said facepalming.

"Waffleland?" Leon asked.

"Waffleland." The boss told him.

"Waffleland?" Leon asked pointing his pistol at the bosses dick.

"YOU THREATEN MY PENIS WITH DEATH AND THREATEN TO RIP OUT MY ANUS. OH I HAVE CHOSEN MY WORDS CAREFULLY AGENT." The boss yelled.

"Omfg you've lost it.. O-o" Leon said.

"THIS IS WAFFLEZZZ!" The boss screamed sparta kicking Leon into the ceiling.

"...Ow..." Leon groaned pulling himself out of the ceiling and falling onto the hardwood floor.

"Double ow.." Leon said.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLEZ YEAH I LIEK WAFFLEZ DO U LIEK PANCAKEZ YEA I LI-" The boss sang.

"I'm gonna leave now..." Leon said walking out.

"NOOO LEON COME BACK I NEED TO TELL U WHERE TO FIND THE WAFFLELAND." The boss scremed causing Leon to walk back into the room.

"Wat now..?" Leon muttered annoyed.

"...Go talk to agent 007 and he will fly you to waffleland!" The boss said.

"Ok!" Leon said as he started to walk toward the door.

"WAIT!" The boss screamed.

"WHAT NOW U JACKASS!" Leon screeched.

"ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME WAY YAH WAY YEAH PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME WAY Y-" The boss sang but Leon didn't hear anymore because he left the room.

*Leon walks to Agent 007."

"HI I USED TO BE A TRAVELER LIKE YOU UNTILL I TOOK A PENIS IN THE VAGINA THEN I WASN'T A VIRGIN I WAS UN-VIRGIN ISLANDS!" James Bond says.

"WHERE DID U COME FROM." Leon screams at James Bond.

"I USED TO BE A TRAVELER LIKE U INTIL I TOOK A ARROW IN THE KNEE. THEN I BECAME A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT." James Bond says.

"Wtf.." Leon says.

"THIS IS SPARTAA" James Bond says kicking the air repeatedly like Chun-Li from Street Fighter.

"SHUT UP PLEAZ." Leon asked.

"PLAY DEADZONE ON ROBLOX AND PLAY CALL OF ROBLOXIA 5 ON ROBLOX MAKE A ACCOUNT AND FRIEND THIS AUTHOR OF THE STORY HIS USERNAME IS SnowShadowMistSniper!" James Bond screamed.

(A/N No really friend me on Roblox my username really is SnowShadowMistSniper!)

"Ugh. Stfu. I will think about it k?" Leon asked.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME" James Bond screeched.

"Ugh stfu ur giving me a fucking headache!" Leon screeched.

"UGHAOFOFASMAUDHAS!" James Bond screamed.

"Thats it!" Leon said pointing a Winchester at James Bond and blowing his head off.

"Silence FOOL!" Leon yelled.

"FOO'S DOH ROH!" The Dova'kiin from Skyrim said blowing Leon back.

Then A Pokemon trainer from well..Pokemon appeared and threw a pokeball at the Dova'kiin and captured him then he disapeared.

"WTF IS GOING ON TODAY." Leon yelled.

"DONT YOU KNOW? ITS OPPOSITE DAYY!" A 5 year old said.

"... SO I CAN KILL MAWH BOS?" Leon asked.

"YAH IM ONLY 5 SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM SAYING FOR ME ITS ALLWAYYS OPPISOTE DAYY AND ITS REALLY NOT OPPISOTE DAYYY MWAHAWNSEBDHAJISDHAJ!" The child screched only to get his head blown off by Leon's Winchester Shotgun.

*Leon Drops his Winchester in a mud puddle*  
"O NOEZ THAT COST 5945739482389 DOLLARS AND IT WAS PAINTED GOLD AND WAS SUPER FUCKING AWESOME!" Leon screams.

"O wait I can wash it of." Leon considers and then picks it up and washes it off.

"YAY ITS SHINYY." Leon says.

*Leon walks over to 007 for real this time.*

"Oh there u r." Leon says.

"Waht." 007 says.

"U 007!" Leon screechs.

"NO IM 00000000623423!" The guy says.

"THEN I HERE DUB U CIRCLE." Leon says.

"WAHT!" Circle exclaims.

"IM NOT CIRCLE." Circle argues to the author.

Me: YES U R CIRCLE.

Circle: NO IM NOT

Me: YES U R

Circle: NO

Me: YES

Circle: WTF SCREW THIS. *Puts head inside of Leon's Winchester and makes him pull the trigger*

*Leon goes to his boss*  
Boss: LEON WHERES MY WAFFLE.

Leon: DAAADDDD CIRCLE KILLED HIMSELF.

Boss: WHOS CIRCLE.

Leon: LOLWUT.

Boss: WHO'S CIRCCLE!"

Leon: ITS CIRCLE CIR-CLE.

Boss: OH WHERES CIRCLE CIR-CLE.

Leon: NO ITS JUST CIRCLE.

Boss: OH WHERES NO ITS JUST CIRCLE?  
Leon: Circle.

Boss: Oh Wheres Circle?  
Leon: Circle killed himself.

Boss: Whos circle again?  
Leon: *Facepalm* Circle is agent 00000000623423!  
Boss: O Agent 00000000623423!  
Leon: Ya.. *Facepalm*  
Boss: WHY DID CIRCLE KILL HIMSELF AND HOW DARE U RENAME HIM.

Leon: YO MOM

Boss: STFUU

Leon: UMADBRO.

Boss: UR FIRED!  
Leon: Waht.

Boss: U...IS...FIRED! *Shoots Leon*

Leon: OW! *Dodges bullets but somehow rips pants and underwear off on somesort of chainsaw that pokes out of ground.

Leon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY STUFF IS GETTING CHAINSAWED OFF.

Boss: MWAHAHHAA! But actully those are truly ChainSWORDS.

Leon: Chainswords? *Stops moving around and stops flipping out which gets his legs cut off*  
Boss: *Heals Leon*

Leon: HEY THESE LEGS WON'T MOVE WHERE I TELL THEM TO! NO DON'T GO IN THAT WAFFLE!  
Boss: DIDJA KNOW U IZ ALLERGIC TO WAFFLES.

Leon: NOOO! *Legs get forced into helicopter and he crashes Helicopter into the Warrior Cat forest*

Firestar: THUNDERCLAN ATTACK THE TWOLEG.

What Leon Hears: MEOW MEOW HISSSS MEOWW!  
Graystripe: YES FIRESTAR!

*Leon gets mauled and dies and is reincarnated as a Warrior Cat named Sniperpaw and he learns how to use Sniper rifle when he goes on hunting patrol with Berrynose,Firestar and Graystripe, And Sniperpaw wins all the war's for Thunderclan and turns into Sniperclaw.*

THE END! Or is it...?

Give me requests for the next chapter!  
I will just use whatever you give me.

Basicly you tell me what happens next chappie!  
Intill then my fellow Fanfiction writers!

ScarredWarrior15 out!


End file.
